


Ударом на удар

by Domenick, WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach, Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Language, M/M, Multi, Psychology, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domenick/pseuds/Domenick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: Ичиго пришел на работу чуть раньше обычно.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ударом на удар

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать небольшой предысторией к «Тактика риска»  
> Посвящаю эту работу моему лучшему другу, который собственно говоря все это и вычитывал. Друже, это тебе, за то что ты всегда готов разделить со мной укур.

— Ичиго? Ты сегодня рано, — Ренджи покачивается на стуле, листая сводку городских новостей. — Наша смена закончится только через... — он косится на часы на мониторе компьютера. — Через час и двенадцать минут.

— Решил прийти сегодня пораньше, просмотреть вчерашние отчеты, — Ичиго снимает куртку и привычным жестом ерошит волосы. — А где Рукия?

— Ее вызвал старший инспектор. Твоего напарничка, кстати, уже выписали.

Ичиго удивленно поднимает бровь.

— Уже?

— Ага, он там всех достал до печенок, выписали, видимо, только бы поскорее от него избавиться.

Ичиго на это все только закатывает глаза — чего можно было еще ожидать от Джаггерджака.

— После случая с этим контрабандистом Нойторой он злой как тысяча чертей. Неудивительно, что его никто не выносит, — продолжает ворчать Абарай.

— Где он сейчас?

Ренджи тяжело вздыхает, догадываясь, в каком направлении текут мысли Куросаки.

— А ты как думаешь? Спускает пар.

Ичиго разворачивается, так и не дойдя до своего места. Ренджи отклоняется на кресле и перехватывает его за руку.

— Не ходи туда.

Ичиго выразительно смотрит на обхватившие его запястье смуглые пальцы друга, и тот со вздохом разжимает их.

— Он же классический социопат. Непредсказуем, взрывной, не умеет сдерживать порывы и желания. Он как зверь, который кидается на все, что попадает в его клетку. Будь с ним осторожнее.

И Ичиго читает по глазам, что хочет сказать Абарай: «Иначе он тебя погубит».

— Все нормально, Ренджи, не переживай за меня. С ним я сам разберусь.

— Все преступники отличные манипуляторы, они всегда видят самые слабые места и играют на них.

— Ты сейчас это о себе? — не выдерживает Ичиго и прикусывает губу, натыкаясь на такую уже привычную застарелую боль в глазах друга. — Извини. Я не хотел.

Ренджи отводит глаза и кивает в знак прощения.

— Я отличный пример того, что случается из-за излишней самоуверенности.

— Я буду с ним осторожен.

***

Джаггерджак ожидаемо находится в спортзале. Как всегда, без футболки, бинты уже пропиталась потом, а кое-где виднеются светло-розовые разводы сукровицы.

Чертов неугомонный придурок.

— О, Куросаки! Не ожидал тебе здесь увидеть.

— Это я не ожидал тебя встретить тут так рано. Ты должен был пробыть еще почти неделю в медблоке.

— Ой, не нуди. Мы с врачом договорились, я оставляю в покое медсестер, а он меня выписывает, как только это станет возможным. Дипломатия творит чудеса, — скалится Гриммджо, снося механического бота с ног одним сильным ударом. — Ну так что, ты просто так поболтать заглянул или, может, все же спарринг?

— Ты ранен, о каком спарринге может быть речь?

— Твое благородство неуместно. Мне в любом состоянии хватит сил надрать тебе задницу.

Ичиго привычно закатывает глаза — Джаггерджак просто неисправим.

— Или ты боишься не одолеть меня даже только сошедшего с больничной койки, а, Куросаки? Могу дать тебе фору.

Сдержаться стоит Ичиго большого труда. Все эти детские подначки просто смешны, но все равно действуют, чем еще больше злят.

— Хорошо, давай пари. Если я тебя уделаю, ты возвращаешься в медблок и останешься там до конца положенного времени.

— А что получу я, если выиграю?

— Можешь здесь ошиваться сколько влезет, я тебе и слова не скажу.

— Идет.

***

У Гриммджо словно совсем крышу снесло, он дерется так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, а не отправится ли он снова в медблок. Или он действительно решил отыграться на Ичиго? Удары быстрые, хлесткие, и раны, кажется, не доставляют упрямцу никакого дискомфорта. Ичиго про себя радуется, что додумался переодеться, а то от рубашки остались бы одни ошметки. Джаггерджак не гнушается грязных приемов, использует подножки, хватает за одежду и ни на секунду не останавливается.

Когда борьба переходит в нижний партер, Ичиго начинает казаться, что исполнитель задумал его здесь тупо убить. Относиться ко всему этому, как к тренировке, становится все сложнее, и в крови закипает злость. Гриммджо тяжелее и объективно опытнее в рукопашной, но после всех его насмешек проигрывать просто не позволяет гордость. Они катаются по татами, как два животных, чуть ли не рыча, и Ичиго совершенно не представляет, что творится у противника в голове. А потом Гриммджо заламывает ему руку за спину, утыкая лбом в татами и наваливаясь всем весом, не позволяя пошевелиться.

— Я же говорил, что сделаю тебя в любом состоянии? — самодовольства и злого ликования в голосе хоть отбавляй.

— Да пошел ты, — шипит Ичиго, обжигая противника ненавидящем взглядом через плечо.

И в этот момент в Джаггерджаке что-то меняется. Хватка остается такой же крепкой, но Ичиго эту перемену ощущает буквально кожей.

— А этот взгляд мне нравится куда больше. Чувствуется в тебе что-то родное. Защищать закон, спасать людей, это все второстепенное. Ты тоже ненавидишь быть слабым и бесполезным. За всеми этими плясками со справедливость самое главное — победить, доказать свою правоту, наказать виновного. Разве не так? Меня в тебе это и заводит.

Джаггерджак сильнее прижимается к Ичиго, и тот чувствует его горячее дыхание у самого уха.

— То, как ты пытаешься скрыть за невинным фасадом свою истинную сущность, — Гриммджо притирается к Ичиго сзади, и тот отчетливо ощущает его полувозбуждённый член сквозь слои одежды. — Да я бы даже тебя прям сейчас трахнул.  
Ичиго стоит труда собраться с мыслями, вывернуться из захвата, сталкивая в последний момент разжавшего пальцы Гриммджо, развернуться лицом. Он вздергивает подбородок, и ладонь крепким хватом ложится на промежность Джаггерджака. Другая рука ноет от боли, еще немного, и ходить ему с вывихом, но Ичиго тоже не привык оставлять удары без ответа.

— Я могу расценить это как покушение на следователя, — максимально спокойно цедит он сквозь зубы, не сводя пристального взгляда с Гриммджо.

Удивлённое выражение лица Джаггерджака сменяется еще более довольным звериным оскалом.

— Я знал, что ты не так безобиден, как кажешься, — он прогибается, как большая кошка, трется бесстыже пахом о чужую ладонь. — Да ладно, неужели ты не чувствуешь этого? Неужели не хочется продолжить?

От него исходит агрессивная сексуальная энергия, тяжелое горячее тело жмется к Ичиго совершенно бесстыдно.

— Неуставные связи между исполнителями и инспекторами не приветствуются. Поищи кого-то более подходящего для удовлетворения своих потребностей.

Ичиго отстраняется, без смущения убирает руку с чужого паха, поднимается и твёрдом шагом выходит из зала, на прощанье бросив:

— Будем считать этот раз ничьей.

В спину ему доносится довольный смех. Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Гриммджо остается все так же валяться на татами и довольно скалиться в потолок.

— Как скажете, инспектор.


End file.
